I Hate the Voice and the Voice Hates Me
by Puttylol
Summary: Remember the Voice that gave you the quiz in the beginning of the PMD games? Yeah, well Beatrice (Bob), angered the Voice and is now a Missingno. She's causing a bunch of glitches now, and still has her memories from before she ended up as a Pokemon. To top it off, Primal Dialga is pretty pissed at her. CRACK/PARODY STORY.WARNING! spoilers for the main game.
1. Questions

**WELL. This is a parody of the stories of PMD!**

**Omg 3 stories...What am I doing O.O**

**Oh yeah...This is my first attempt and first person...I don't even know the name of it...That's promising XD**

* * *

_Where am I? Why…why is the place so rainbowish? Am I in a hippie's place? _

**Welcome! This is the Portal that leads to a world only inhabited by Pokemon.**

Who is this?!

…**Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!**

Tell me who you are!

**Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some questions.**

I won't answer any questions until you answer my questions!

**I'm the voice. Now answer my questions. Can you focus on something you like?**

Why should I answer them? You kidnap me here. I want answers from YOU.

**Answer the questions and you'll be free.**

How the heck does that even work?!

**I'm magical. And please stop being rude. Now, can you focus on something you like?**

Hell yeah. I steal it if I like it.

…**I you a girl or a boy?**

Are you serious? I'm obviously a girl! Now let me out!

**There are more questions. And... I have no eyes. You are offered a choice of two gifts. Which one will you take?**

Take both of them and take the person's money.

…**Hmm…A delinquent is hassling a girl on a busy city street! What will you do?**

Why would I care about the girl?

**Do you have any soul?**

Well dud, yeah I do. Now let me out! I answered enough questions!

**Wait! I nee-**

Let me out before I fart in here!

…**You wouldn't…**

I would! I ate a couple of beans earlier! And in this space the smell would be stuck in here forever!

**I will make you a Magikarp if you don't answer more questions!**

Go ahead! I like Magikarps! I just want to get out of this hippie hell!

**Hippie hell?... Why you…I know what to make you turn into!**

Turn me into a Pokemon huh? You know what? I bet this is all a dream!

**Dream? No. This is going to be your NIGHTMARE.**

Right...

**Missingno. You will be a Missingno! Hope you like being a glitch!**

* * *

_Glitch...Glitch...Glitch..._

The last words the Voice said echoed in my head.

My vision blacked out and I had the feeling of falling.

Falling down…

* * *

The sounds of the waves of the sea rang in my ears.

"What the heck?" A muffled voice said.

I opened my eyes to see a gaping wide-eyed yellow mouse towering above me. It was a Pikachu. Where was its trainer? I got up and lumps of sand fell of my body. I tried to move my hands to brush off any more sand but I couldn't feel them. That Voice bastard probably did this. Removing my hands…That's just mean.

Really mean.

I looked at the stunned Pikachu who was about the same height as me. I stared at its head before yelling," What the hell?!"My voice came out like it was from an old cassette tape. Weird.

"What…What are you?" The Pikachu stuttered out.

"Dafuq? Pokemon can talk?"I thought out loud.

The Pikachu gasped,"Can you tell me…what you are?"

"I'm a human!"

"N-no you're not…"The Pikachu pointed to me with a shaking finger,"You're… not a Pokemon either."

Confused, I turned to the water. Looking back at me was a backwards L shaped thing that was made up of black scribbles. I let out a groan.

The Voice actually did turn me into a Missingo.

The glitch Missingo.

Ugh.

* * *

**YAAAY!~**

**Umm..this will preobably be about 3 or 4 chapters xD**

**LOVE?HATE? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Glitch

**Thanks for the review everyone!~ I really do appreciate it **

**I noticed no one commented about me misspelling Missingno xD I spelled it Missingo in the last chapter :O**

**Haha anyone wanna guess who the voice in THIS story is?**

* * *

I was a Missingno.

A fucking Missingno.

I did some research on these Pokemon when I was with Grovyle a couple weeks ago. Apparently they were a thing that causes massive trouble with stuff. Like multiplying objects, deleting objects, messing up objects.

Wait. Grovyle.

Where was Grovyle?

Where was the bitch voice?

And where was I?

The water wasn't still. The leaves of the forest nearby were still moving. I was in the past.

But where was I?

"W-what…are you?" It was that annoyingly squeaky voice of that Pikachu that was next to me.

I would have scowled if I still had a face."I'm a Missingno. Did you see a Grovyle here before? And where am I?"

"W-what's… a Missingno?"

I let out a sigh which sounded more like a beep."Answer my damn questions before I answer yours!"

The Pikachu gulped," I d-didn't see a Grovyle here… Y-you're in Treasure Town…Well actually the beach of Treasure Town."

There wasn't a Treasure Town in the future. I really was in the past! Grovyle was probably somewhere else then!"Thank you Pikachu."

"Y-your welcome…Can you tell me what you are now?"

"Missingno."

"Oh…W-what's your name?"

"Beatrice." I didn't really like my name. There was a name that I really liked though. Bob. "Call me Bob."

"Bob?"The Pikachu asked with a confused look."Bob?"

"You got a problem with that?"I threatened.

"What-Ow!" The Pikachu fell down into the sand and a rock he apparently had with him hit me on my head. Behind the Pikachu was a Koffing and Zubat.

"What is that thing?" Zubat muttered to the Koffing.

"I dunno. Let's snatch the…" Koffing's voice trailed off as he looked down. I followed his gaze to see the strange rock. Except there were ten of them. Pikachu fell down on the sand and started touching all the rocks yelling, "My treasure! My treasure!"

What a lunatic.

Koffing tackled me out of the way, "Move!"

I stumbled backwards and let out a growl (which came out as a beep.) "You're a-! What the?!"

The Koffing's body flickered in distortion.

"H-h-help!" Koffing yelled frantically."Help-"With that said, Koffing disappeared with a poof.

Zubat backed away slowly after hearing his partner's last cry,"You're a monster!"

I drifted towards the bat." No. We are all Pocket Monsters."I said with a smirk…Well I would have been smirking if I had lips.

I had great power… I could beat Primal Dialga like this! Maybe even take over the world! Nah that's too stereotypical.

I rammed into the Zubat, expecting the same results as with the Koffing. Instead I got something else.

The Zubat flickered, and suddenly the beach was filled with Zubats. The beach froze after. The water was still. There was no wind. No sound. I needed to focus…

The beach flickered and bright light flashed. After the light was gone, I was now at a building. The floor was cracked and old. A bunch of small ancient towers had fallen on top of each other. Above me were blood red clouds that seemed to spiral down towards us. I was at Temporal Tower.

Better yet, the Zubats disappeared and instead was Primal Dialga in front of me. Frozen in what I created.

Pikachu stared at me. He dropped all the stones he was holding and got up slowly.

"W-what…have you done Bob?" He asked. Poor thing was shaking so much that even the ground was shaking.

Now I knew why Grovyle had told me about the tremors from Temporal Tower. It was because of this mouse. I focused my powers on him. The Pikachu narrowed his eyes as he winced, "W-what…w-what are you doing? STOP!"

His body turned a pale white as he became flatter. Soon he was a piece of paper.

"NGH."

Was that?

"YOU… YOU MADE ME VERY ANGRY."

How? This couldn't have happened. My abilities to altar the world should have over powered Primal Dialga!

Dialga's red eyes gleamed. Dialga strained out his neck and let out a piercing roar. Pink and blue waves emitted from his mouth. Soon the whole room turned a spotless white. Dialga had made a time room. A room where does no time.

"Primal Dialga! This is where all my hard work pays off!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the room. I focused my glitching powers on Dialga. Make him into apples maybe.

I let out a beep. It wasn't working! Luckily I didn't have a face so Dialga couldn't tell I was having a hard time.

"NO. YOU-"

I needed to change that thing. This was what Grovyle and I were fighting for! I needed a distraction. "Stop talking in caps!" I just really wanted to say that to it since its caps were annoying.

"Sorry."

Time for my real distraction, "Am I horrible?" I asked.

Dialga nodded, "Not just horrible, you are a ludicrous, insane, foolish-"

I stared at Dialga. I pictured in my mind making it a giant cookies. Then I would just eat him! I focused on it. A tingling sensation started inside of me. Was it working?

"Outlandish, stupid, ridiculous, crazy, savage, thoughtless-"

A pang of pain hit me. I let out a groan ( beep) as I suffered from my headache.

"Vulgar, idiotic, barbaric, malicious, nasty, terrible, horrible, dishonorable, poor excuse of a living thing!" Dialga yelled.

"Mhmm…You done?"

Dialga stomped his foot angrily, "YOU BROKE TOO MANY RULES OF TIME! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH PETTY GLITCH!"

Shit just got real.

* * *

**Umm..There should be one more chapter until this ends LOL.**

**Bob reminds me of Andrew from Chronicles...**

**Cya and don't forget to review!~**


	3. Pokemon

**Hi and welcome to the final chapter of I hate the Voice and the Voice hates me. I mean to upload this chapter earlier in the week but I didn't really have enough time..**

**Here is the most crackish chapter I have ever written.**

* * *

Dialga fell to the ground. It returned back to its normal shade of color.

No it wasn't me.

This other Pokémon did it.

It was a tall black Pokemon with an hourglass figure. From each of its shoulders, was a thing that looked like a tattered cape flowing in a breeze. What I think was its neck was a red jagged thing that resembled a necklace. A very manly necklace. Its blue eye was piercing in color.

"What the hell are you?" I shouted.

"I am DARKRAI!" It replied and raised an arm." I am the cause for the disturbance in TIME and SPACE. You have ruined my plans for an everlasting nightmare by screwing up more time then I would EVER in MY LIFE."

So he was the cause for the world's paralysis! It would save me a lot of trouble if I took it out right now. I focused my glitching power on it.

Darkrai fell to the ground."What are you?!-"

"I'm saving a lot of trouble for myself by getting rid of you." An idea popped into my head. I would have grinned if I still had a face."Actually. Making you into a jar of honey!"

Darkrai's face contorted with pain," Why-"It was interrupted by his new identity. A jar of honey.

"Pooh Bear!"I shouted and the yellow bear materialized. The bear immediately spotted the jar of honey and wobbled over to it. He plopped down on to the ground and scooped up the honey on the ground with his paws. Ravenously, he picked up the jar and drank the honey out from it.

"Oohhh… I don't feel so good…" Pooh Bear rolled around on the floor, becoming fatter and fatter until…

He became Honey Boo Boo Child.

"DOLLA MAKE ME HOLLA!" It shouted and spun around on the floor.

I was stunned. Was this a glitch with my own glitching powers?!

Honey Boo Boo Child disappeared.

_"Do you like it in here? Do you like it here in your lifelong prison?" _A voice boomed throughout the room. I gasped ( beeped).

It was the voice! "Come out here you damn coward! I shouted glaring at the endless amount of white that I thought was the ceiling.

"_I'm already here."_

"What?!" I shouted, bewildered. I looked around. It was just me and the body of Dialga (who quickly disappeared after I looked at it.)

The Voice laughed. _"Don't you get it?"_

I felt anger bubble up inside of me." Get what?!"

_"I'm you."_ A tall skinny girl appeared in front of me. She had long jet black hair which was tied up, and green eyes. It was me. Beatrice.

My mind exploded.

* * *

Mary woke up abruptly from her couch. What the heck did she just dream about?

"Mary? You awake?" Called her mother from the kitchen.

"Y-Yes!" She replied back.

* * *

"Woof!"

Angie's eyes popped open with a startle. The hamster glared at the stupid dog below her. Angie scratched her ears and scampered over to her food. She stuffed seeds in her mouth, trying to forget the weird dream she had of becoming a human having a dream about becoming a Pokemon.

* * *

"Twilight wake up!"

The purple pony opened her eyes to look at Spike.

Spike let out a sigh, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep so I woke you up!"

Twilight yawned,"Oh…Was I? My dream was pretty crazy…"

The purple dragon widened his eyes with curiosity."What was it about?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Wake up jutsu!"

A hand slapped the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto turned around to look at Sakura,"What was that for?"

"You were dozing off! A ninja must-"

* * *

"America! You git! Stop sleeping!" Hissed England and elbowed the American next to him. America woke up and had a spasm attack, slapping the Brit in the face with his arm.

"I AM NINJA!" He shouted and jumped on the table.

* * *

Mario woke up from the ground. He adjusted his hat, dazed about his dream. Soon, Bowser's tail knocked into him and he flew off the cliff.

* * *

"You're too slow!" Shouted Tails, stealing Sonic's catchphrase.

Sonic opened his eyes and frowned. That was a crazy dream. He got up and started running towards Tail.

* * *

"Bella!"

Bella fluttered her eyes open to see Jacob and Edward looking at her worriedly,"Huh?"

"Thank goodness, we thought you were dead." Jacob let out a sigh and ripped his shirt.

Bella put her hands on her head, "I just had…the craziest dream ever."

"Oh, tell us about it." Edward put his arm around Jacob.

Bella blinked, "Why are you?"

Jacob grinned at the vampire, "Bella. We're gay for each other."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!"Bella's screams could be heard throughout the world.

* * *

"Peta!" Katniss shouted.

Peeta woke up with a jolt. He balled up his fist, shaking with anger. "Katniss I love you, but my name is Peeta!"

Katniss nodded and stared at the freshly fallen snow. She drew back an arrow and shot it into the ground.

Peeta raised an eyebrow, "What was that for?"

Katniss turned to him with a serious expression," I killed snow."

* * *

_ "Harry Potter .Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter."_

Harry let out a groan and opened his eyes. He scratched his head, remembering his crazy dream.

_"Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter."_

Harry looked around the room he was in. Only he was there.

_ "Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter."_

"Stop it!" He screamed and curled up into a ball.

_" Harry Potter. Percy Jackson. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter."_

He sat against the cold hard wall, "What do you want?!"

_ Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter."_

"WHAT?!"

_"I love you."_

* * *

Chuck Norris was fighting a massive bear who was 100000000x his size. In his sleep. They were ontop of a flying volcano. The bear let out an ear piercing roar waking up Chuck. Chuck Norris shook his head; he had the most insane dream.

The bear clawed at Chuck, who ducked and swung his leg around, triping the bear. The bear crashed into the ground, causing a massive earthquake that killed the universe. Chuck smirked," I just knocked down that bear."

"NOPE! Chuck Testa." A bearded man popped out of the lava, holding the massive bear on a stick.

The two Chucks stared at each other, before the world exploded.

* * *

Beatrice woke up in a cold sweat. She knew she shouldn't have all that candy the night before. She got up and pushed the blue blankets away.

Did she just dream about Pokemon? Actually she had a dream she was Chuck Norris fighting Chuck Testa in his sleep and dreaming that he was Harry Potter, who was dreaming he was America, who was dreaming he was Naruto, who was dreaming etc. The main part of her dream was about the whole Pokemon Mystery Dungeon thing.

She stopped playing that game when she was like, 12? She glanced at the drawer across from her bed. She walked over to it and pulled it open. Her old pink DS lite was there still.

Picking it up, Beatrice stared at it. Gingerly, she started the DS on. It automatically went to her game. She looked around, until she found the new game option. She clicked on it without any thought of her old account on it.

_Welcome!_

_This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon._

_Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!_

_Before you depart for your adventure, you must answer some questions._

* * *

**Well. This chapter contained a lot of other characters. BTW I own none of them except for, you know, Mary, Angie, the dog, and Beatrice. And it's pretty obious I pretty much have no clue of the things that were in this chapter.**

**SEE IF YOU CAN LIST EM' ALL!**

**Oh yeah. I have a new idea for a story and I set up a poll for people to help me with the idea for it. So if you could vote on it, thanks!**

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate the favorites and reviews!~**

**Until next time, bye!**

**-Puttylol**


End file.
